A Tap On the Shoulderr
by bantics
Summary: The generation 2 gang are brought together by relationships and after the first week of college sparks fly and but romance isn't the only thing following Cook around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this a while ago and decided to upload it, I wrote a few chapters and would be happy with any feedback as to whether to continue it or not. Thank you.**

* * *

Cook kicked a can along the pavement happily, he almost couldn't contain his Cheshire cat grin any longer. He had scored two girls in one night, only at the party for an hour it was a good night even for him. He knew Freds wouldn't be able to beat that, not in an hour anyway; but then again he knew that he probably shouldn't tell him anyway. He didn't understand what made him so irate regarding the matter of girls, Freddie had been the same when he was with Effy but ever since he had met _Katie Fitch _it was "ooh Cook you should respect women, they aren't just objects" I mean he knew he shouldn't treat them like shit but they treated old Cookie badly all the time so he didn't see what the problem was.

It was only a week into college and Freddie was already in there with his soppy love notes and speeches, it hadn't taken him long to secure his latest girl. But to be fair he had been seeing Katie over the holidays and the fun sponge had become completely besotted. He hadn't seen much of all of the friends that Freddie had been talking to him about, he was too busy with JJ making sure he was alright.

Cook turned a corner and stumbled upon something, slightly drunk he couldn't quite make it out. It just looked like some rubbish so he booted it with his foot still relishing in that feeling of power from earlier. But when his foot connected with the pile it was a lot tougher than he expected and he grabbed his foot to try in the hope that the sharp pain would subside. Being Cook his curious nature got the better of him and no matter how hard he tried to walk away he couldn't help but turn around just to get a peak. James Cook couldn't have regretted a decision more once he peeled back the bin liner and mouldy tarpaulin.

Back at the party Freddie was searching around the house for Katie, he climbed the stairs in hope of finding her in her natural habitat. He made his way down the hallway bypassing the many drunk kissing sessions taking part against the walls, and finally reached the bathroom.

"Katie!" called Freddie whilst knocking on the door in hope of penetrating the walls over the sound of the music blaring around the house.

The door clicked and creaked open to reveal a red head frantically applying the latest layer of lipstick. Freddie tutted and took her by the hand pressing himself up against her as her back collided with the wall and leaning in for a kiss.

"Noooo," pleaded Katie, avoiding Freddie's lips "I just applied the latest coat you can't ruin it now."

Freddie ignored her desperate pleas and proceeded to kiss Katie on the neck knowing she wouldn't deny him after that. Freddie was right and almost as soon as he touched her neck with his warm lips she lifted his face to connect with hers. Freddie felt chuffed knowing he had this effect, it was a power to be had if you could persuade Katie to voluntarily mess up her lipstick.

"Get a room you guys!" exclaimed Emily and Naomi as they walked past.

Freddie smiled against Katie's mouth but she broke away, unable to lose a battle of wit against her sister "I could have said that earlier when I was minding my own business trying to eat without seeing my dinner again."

Naomi and Emily just laughed as they walked along towards the stairs. It was true they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other since Emily's coming out and Naomi's proclamation of love all in the same quite exciting week. The summer had been a good one, a heady mix of sex, drugs and alcohol had brought their friendship group closer than it had ever been at school. Without the pressure of exams, Katie, Emily, Naomi, Pandora and Effy had spent the summer relishing in their freedom. Towards the end it became even more interesting as a party lead to the formation of two relationships between Katie and Freddie then Pandora and Thomas, a local athlete cum French tutor from the Congo. It was just Effy, Emily and Naomi remaining and Effy was left to spiral into a world of her own, wrapped up in the important decision of who to sleep with on each day; as Emily and Naomi spent every day going out on their own bike rides and day trips. Effy had never quite gotten over how Freddie had treated her as a caring Pandora found out when she questioned her behaviour:

"Well, that's the thing Panda," she paused taking a drag of her cigarette and tilting her head back to remove the appearance of any emotion that could be welling in the ice cold blue eyes, "men are dicks, they mess you around and treat you like shit, but then again men _are _dicks."

"What Eff?" Pandora looked puzzled, but then again it didn't take much and Effy taking her position as the wise scholar did not aid her at all.

"Men are dicks, its their personality but that's all they're useful for. Once you use them for that they've got nothing else to give, so they take and me… well I'm not ready for giving. All the give was taken away from me last time and I'm still regaining it, I haven't met someone worthy of my _give _so I take until I can't take anymore."

It was a sentiment that had been sewn in Pandora's head ever since, growing as a thought that embedded a mild insecurity, especially as she had just gone into a relationship with Thomas, but surely he was different, always the gentleman.

It had been the last week of the summer holidays and with everyone else off with their respective partners Emily and Naomi had gone closer much due to the growing exposure to each other and absence of everyone else. It was then that Emily felt able to confide in Naomi about how she felt, to give Naomi credit where credit was due, she took it very well seen as Emily had been closest to her and it was arguably what made her realise. But that was all made suitably clear a few days afterwards when on one overnight stay at their favourite lakeside spot Naomi begrudgingly confessed her own feelings for Emily, which were rapidly reciprocated. Neither of them had looked back from then on and no one questioned it, probably because they all assumed it anyway. They were the couple that were built solid and although it seemed mildly crude Effy had bet with herself that it would be that particular relationship self-destructing last.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the alley, Cook had just peeled back the plastic to reveal a sight more shocking than a well-made horror film. A pale white flesh tinted with the odd bruise a deep purple like the sky before the disappearance of the sun, sat solid there. Cook was helpless to control his actions further from this point and as he continued to peel away the barrier between him and the knowledge of what lie beneath he couldn't even tear his eyes away. The body of a man was revealed laying in clothes still but the dark blue t-shirt barely covered his top half as holes allowed the viewing of incisions and bruises like the ones that were scattered upon the man's face. Finally Cook had regained composure but it wasn't for long, he stepped away from the body and ran off towards the shop on the other side of the road to search for help.

He reached the shop and out of breath from shock and the running he asked between gasps for help, frantically trying to describe to the poor shop owner what he had just witnessed. After a few minutes Cook had persuaded the man to follow him across the street to the site where he had stumbled upon the body. The man ambled, much to Cook's annoyance as he tried to hurry the man.

"Here!" shouted Cook pointing to the area whilst facing the shop keeper who seemed incredibly distressed by Cook's intense manner. But the situation changed dramatically as Cook turned around to find that the bag lay empty on the floor. No body just a ripped up bag. The shopkeeper backed away from Cook, obviously suspecting either he was being fooled or the young man in front of him was suffering from a mental issue.

"No! Come back!" shouted Cook exasperatedly "He was definitely there." But it was to no avail as the man had disappeared back into his shop and Cook was left to worry. However the worry was now what he needed to do with a dead body but how to avoid one that appeared to be very much alive. And he had kicked it. He kicked the body, this fact only furthered the alarm Cook felt, whoever it was would know who he James Cook was and how he had kicked him whilst smiling. Then he would know the alarm he felt, he knew the power he could have over him, Lord knows what he would try to do now.

Cook ran home as fast as he could, careful to check behind him regularly just in case anyone was following him. Occasionally he sensed a shadow was watching him lurking around in the dark that alluded the street lights but he put it down to the shock and the alcohol still coursing around his body. When he reached his house, he slammed the door shut and sank down against it burying his head in his hands and shaking it in desperation to try and straighten the events in his head. He had long forgotten the girls he had met in the earlier part of the night and instead it was the body of a man that he couldn't remove from his head. He stalked over to the kitchen in hunt of a glass of water that may aid the return of sense into his brain; he downed it in one and splashed water on his face before climbing the stairs and landing in bed. It was an eventful Saturday night to say the least.

The plans for the Sunday had been in place for a couple of weeks, it was _the big meeting _of both sides; or to put it less dramatically Cook, Freddie and JJ were meeting with Thomas, Pandora, Emily, Effy, Naomi, and Katie. Freddie and Katie had already spent the night together at his house so went together, the same was for Naomi and Emily but Thomas, Pandora and Effy had arranged to meet up previously so they could arrive together.

"So Cook let me clarify this rather puzzling situation, you departed from the party and en-route to your house you came across a suspicious bundle of plastic and decided to kick it. Following this you looked to see what the bundle consisted of and found the body of a human male that appeared dead. Then you went to seek assistance and on your return to the site of the bundle you found it no longer remaining?" JJ had been told of the previous night's events from a distressed Cook who proceeded to splurge the details as soon as they met in the morning.

"Yeah that's it J" said Cook.

"And you are entirely sure that you definitely saw what you thought you saw?"

"What JJ mate?"

"Did you see the body?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Cook could see the cogs of JJ's brain whirring around as he tried to think of what to do next.

"Well I would recommend that you tell the Police but then again I'm not sure that they would take _you _too seriously when taking into account your previous behaviour. So maybe just let it be but make sure to tell me if anything happens, I'm sure it was just someone who had a bit too much to drink, got into a fight and ran away once you woke them up."

Cook was just about to reply but was cut off as the rest of the group arrived at the park. Cook obviously knew Freddie but unaware of everyone else he arrived with Cook began his analysis of the people. On the far left with Freddie was a girl with off red hair cut to her shoulders, presumably Katie. Freddie was unsure on whether to allow Cook to see Katie at all, bearing in mind his track record but Cook acknowledged that his friend had done well with this one. Next was another guy, must be Thomas, dark in skin colour and relatively normal in proportion he didn't seem to be a threat at all to Cook's position as alpha male, or at least alpha male in his brain. Holding hands with him was a blonde who insisted on skipping and from Freddie's descriptions he presumed this was Pandora, she had nice eyes but he felt no urge to remove her from her relationship with Thomas. Then was a girl walking alone, she seemed calculating as her blue eyes acknowledged Cook's and they shared some eye contact briefly before she winked and turned to say something to Pandora who broke into laughter causing Cook to feel mildly uncomfortable. On the end were two girls holding hands, Cook soon forgot his apparent mocking by the girl with the blue eyes and licked his lips at the thought of the pair of them. But it was only as they approached did he see that the red head must be a twin of the first one, they must be identical. A grin spread upon his mouth but it was lost and replaced by an open mouth when he realised the beauty for the girl on the end. Walking with the twin and holding hands he made the assumption that this girl was Noami, her hair recently dyed from a bleach blonde to a dark brown (according to Freddie) was wavy and just longer than shoulder length as it flowed behind her in the wind. She was wearing a green dress and cream cardigan that protected her from the chill that came with the absence of sun on this September morning. Cook had been staring for so long it had been noticed by the brunette who spoke to him once they sat down.

"Sorry to upset you, its Cook right isn't it?"

"Uhh yeah" he said closing his mouth and coming back to reality.

"Well then Cook, sorry to upset you but I am happily taken and no amount of staring is going to…"

"Take her away from me" the red head who was obviously Emily Fitch finished her girlfriend's sentence as she sat behind her and snaked her hands around her hips earning her a kiss from Naomi.

"See this is what I mean." Said Katie loudly gesturing towards her twin who was engaging in a passionate embrace. Freddie laughed and kissed her too earning a snide comment from Cook about this being a couples meeting and that he needed someone to join in. Effy smiled at this and the two once again entertained a lengthy eye contact that Effy broke away as she suggested to open the vodka.

The day passed quickly with the conversation flowing, most obviously between Cook, Effy and Naomi; as much as he was intrigued by the character of Effy there was something special about Naomi and he couldn't let it lie. The evening had closed in on the group and as the sun began to set they decided to call it a night as they had college the following day, Cook wasn't too keen on the idea as far as he thought the night was young but Emily, JJ and Thomas insisted that they must have an early night.

As Cook walked home the silence was broke suddenly but the snap of a twig and a rustling, Cook in his paranoid state turned round as fast as possible to find the source. He was clearly alarmed but as he turned to look at the bush all he saw was a rabbit, but it did not foresee the following events. Cook turned back around and felt a sharp pain in his forehead before crumbling to the ground like an old building under the force of dynamite.

Emily, Katie, Freddie and Naomi were ambling home as they all lived in the same part of Bristol.

"So what did you think of JJ and Cook?" asked Freddie open to the three girls remarks that he already knew may not be entirely positive for Cook.

"Well JJ seems nice, if a bit unique. But Cook on the other hand, if he stared at Naoms for any longer I thought she may melt in my arms." Emily responded with a satirical tone earning herself a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Well I wouldn't worry I only have eyes for one person and if I was to melt in anyone's arms it would have to be yours." Said Naomi causing Katie to start making retching noises which increased when Emily came up behind Naomi and wrapped her arms tight around Naomi's waist. The retching was replaced with a loud sigh when Freddie and Katie found themselves waiting for the other pair to finish kissing.

"If you two could detach from each other it would be much appreciated, I would like to get home today." But Katie's remarks fell on deaf ears as Naomi and Emily showed no sign of stopping.

After another minute and some rather melodramatic sighs and tuts from Katie, the octopi did indeed detach.

"Watch out Katiekins you're next!" exclaimed Naomi. They made up for any lost time as Freddie and Emily trailed behind Naomi chasing Katie.

"Wow that's fast Katie, they should have had a lesbian chasing after you on sports day, maybe we would've won then!" Shouted Emily to her sister.

After five minutes of running, the four of them were seriously out of breath and had reached the Fitch household where both couples stood outside the house.

Freddie turned to Katie "I've had a wonderful day, thank you."

"And me too, although it was slightly worsened by being chased by a raging lesbian," Katie turned to Naomi and gave her the evil Fitch stare which was only to be returned by Naomi blowing a kiss and laughing. Freddie pecked Katie on the cheek before saying goodnight and departing in the direction of his own residence. Katie said goodnight to Naomi and went inside the house partially to leave the two in peace and also to avoid witnessing any further displays of passion.

"Did you have a good day today?" asked Naomi

"Every day with you is a good day."

"Ewww soppy, I thought I could smell cheese"

"Haha I may be a cheesy sop, but I'm _your _cheesy sop."

"Oh I may have to kiss you just to shut you up."

"If that's what it takes then you've got to do what you've got to d…"

Emily was cut off by Naomi as she kissed her not wanting to risk any more cheesy comments

"Goodnight Emily"

Naomi walked away whilst Emily smiled and waved to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful."

"Don't make me come back there and kiss you again. Anymore soppy comments and I won't ever leave."

"You won't see me complaining."

Naomi laughed as she disappeared into the dark of the night, Emily went indoors and walked up the stairs knowing she'd sleep happily once again.

Cook opened his eyes groggily, it was still dark and he checked his watch to find it was only 10 o'clock. He tried to stand up but was so dizzy he had to sit back down, he couldn't even remember what had happened, he just turned around and that was it. All he could think of was the curls of hair he swore he saw before he blacked out but that could've belonged to anyone. He thought about the events of the previous night and couldn't begin to deny that the two may be unrelated. Cook deep in thought walked home as fast as he could, being obviously concussed, and climbed the stairs to collapse in his bed as he had done the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came quicker than the first year college students had anticipated, they had all managed to crawl into school, Cook's arrival being a little late as a result of the happenings last night and were now sat in registration. Fortunately they had all been put into the same form as of the week before and they weren't stuck with some strict teacher that looked like that had recently had a ten foot pole rammed up their arse. Instead they had Kieran who looked like he could possibly do with a small pole so he didn't resemble the Hunchback of Notre Dame, homeless edition. Cook didn't mind though, as long as he could sit and watch attractive girls his was fulfilling his aims of college.

The bell rang and signalled that it was time the students left so they all mooched off to their first lessons. Emily and Naomi had first lesson together and decided that a constructive use of their time would be not doing the work. Unlike both of them to not be conscientious, it was either a reflection on their attitudes to each other or to the shittiness of the work they had been given.

Emily leant over to Naomi who was sat next to her at the desk "You know I'm not sure if I ever found worksheets interesting but even if I did for a second when I was five I am no longer five and this is boring as fuck."

"I'm glad you're not five anymore because I'm sure half the things I want to do to you would be illegal."

"Naomi" said Emily sternly, partly shocked and partly happy at the comment.

The outrageous flirtation was more than making up for the droning voice of the teacher who stood at the front of the class completely oblivious to the obscenities being spoken towards the back of it.

"So when are you going to do all these bad things to me?" Asked Emily, licking her lips.

"Well actually, I was thinking, I have saved up a little bit of money working at the café and I worked it out that I can take you on a little holiday in Devon possibly. There's a lovely little cottage on Dartmoor and it's surrounded by fields, tors and animals, for your photography."

Emily couldn't supress her smile, she took Naomi's hand and squeezed it, "You're such a good girlfriend, I swear I don't deserve it. Are you sure you can take me, you know you don't have to?"

"I definitely do, if I was to spend my money on anything it would be you. Plus I reckon I will get my reward later." Naomi replied, winking at Emily who helped the two hours pass quicker than they ever had done before. The bell rang and once again it was time for them to depart each other's company and endure two hours apart without each other's company to make the time pass any quicker.

Lunchtime came and Effy approached the group that had all found their way to the sofa in the common room. Cook was speaking and no doubt being a twat again and as Effy approached she hit him on the back of the head for no real apparent reason. He went silent and turned around while Effy leant down and whispered in his ear,

"It's not very nice getting hit is it? Especially not in the back of the head."

It shut up Cook for a while but after about twenty minutes of thinking, which was a lot for him, he decided to speak again.

"So guys, that camping trip. I know a place about half an hour away and they don't check it or anything. So how's about next weekend. Freds, you got a car?"

Freddie turned to Cook and reluctantly answered yes. Cook managed to rally a few tents out of the rest of the group and it wasn't long before they all complied with his request for a camping trip.

"So next weekend it is, we'll meet at the park right? Fred you can park the car by the side of the railings and we'll load it up. I can make sure I'll get some stuff but everyone bring what you like."

And with that he trotted off to his next lesson like a rabid pig taking a slightly worried JJ with him, as unfortunately for him they shared this lesson. JJ spent the hour trying to concentrate with Cook continuously asking him questions, mostly on unrelated topics and generally putting him off causing his frustration to grow. By the end of the hour JJ wasn't too happy about having to walk home with Cook but picked up his book and promised to himself that he would catch up on what he had missed when he got home.

"Alright J?"

"Yes I am fine, totally fine. How about you? You did seem a little quiet earlier, I counted nineteen minutes and five seconds of silence, I am pretty sure that is a record for you."

"Just somethin' Eff said mate."

"May I ask what pearl of knowledge she imparted to you this time?"

"Well you'll like this one, it had me thinking, she said something about being hit on the head I think it was 'it's not very nice getting hit, especially not on the head'."

"Ahh very interesting, that would suggest that she knows something about the weekend's antics then. You did in fact hit someone and it may be logical to say that they returned the favour."

"Well that's what I thought, but how could she be involved, it was definitely a guy."

"It was a male the first time but how could you be so sure about last night, you did say you thought they had wavy hair. Am I right?"

"I think you might be Jay, but what could the link be? Why would she be hitting me?"

"It could be entirely possible that the two events were unrelated but then again that would be very unlikely if my thoughts are correct."

The two boys were about to reach JJ's turning but Cook hadn't finished.

"That's it mate we'll have to be sneaky. A trap that's it." He said walking away.

JJ tried to regain his attention, "We? What do you mean? I don't know if it would be a good idea?" but it was to no avail as Cook had already skipped off into the distance, obviously happy at what he thought was a good plan.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed which meant that the first two weeks of school were over, both of them dragging painfully slowly. College was so much effort but it wasn't just a chance to get some qualifications, most of the students saw it as something to do before they were spat out into the world. It was Friday evening and Emily was staying over at Naomi's house as they usually did, it was just under a week until their three month anniversary and Naomi had gone ahead and booked a weekend at the Hills Hotel on Dartmoor.

The two girls laid next to each other on Naomi's bed, they had their fingers laced together and a smile tugged at both of their lips as they stared into each other's eyes.

"So I umm booked that hotel for next weekend," Naomi spoke nervously, "as it's our three month anniversary and all. I didn't want to be too corny but the idea of spending a weekend with just us two seemed the best way to celebrate."

"You really shouldn't have, I can't believe you are spending all this money on me. I don't deserve it and I have a week to get you something that will match it."

Emily was cute when she was flustered thought Naomi, she couldn't wait to make her 'cute' again.

"Trust me it will be worth every penny, you are enough to match that. I'm just lucky to have you and I couldn't ever be stupid enough to let that go."

Emily looked endearingly at Naomi, whispering a thank you and taking her face in her small hands then leaning forward to peck Naomi on the lips. She stared briefly into Naomi's blue eyes which were like pools of tropical water that were slowly drowned by the darkness of her pupils as they came towards her and the soft cherry lips connected with her own. It started off gentle and slow but began to heat up when Naomi flipped Emily onto her back in a sudden motion that also resulted in the blonde with her legs either side of Emily's stomach. She leant in towards the red-head and began to kiss her neck biting softly on the skin that guided her towards Emily's collarbone. Naomi took the buttons of Emily's shirt and started to undo them one by one revealing the flushed chest beneath. When all the buttons had been undone Naomi swept the material of the shirt aside so she could continue her route down the beautiful girl's body, she grazed Emily's chest with light kisses and made her way down the soft but toned stomach.

Meanwhile, at the Bristol Athletics Ground Thomas Tomone had been warming up for five minutes when his coach approached him.

"Thomas, I've been very happy with the progress you've made since the start of the summer and there is an open athletics competition coming up that I think you will have a real chance at. There will be athletics scouts there but there is one catch, it's in London… and there is a £100 entrance fee."

"Thank you so much, £100 is not so bad."

"Well the train fare up and back is £200, then the accommodation is £200 in total so its £500."

"Oh right, when have I got until to raise the money?"

"It is in two weeks' time over the weekend. I have asked Anita to go too, the girl over there. She competes in the 100m and 200m events. Why don't you go and speak to her."

"Yes, I think I will."

Thomas jogged over to the girl who had short black hair and was just shorter than him. She was doing her stretches and he couldn't help but notice her toned body but he reminded himself quickly of his relationship with Pandora.

He coughed and the girl turned around.

"Anita right?"

Freddie's shed was at full musketeer occupancy with Freddie, Cook and JJ all sat on various items of furniture. The topic of the night was unsurprisingly female orientated, although Freddie was with Katie it didn't stop him become an active part of the conversation, even if it was just to calm down Cook and remind him they were talking about fellow members of the human race and not pieces of steak.

"You like Naomi don't you?" Freddie raised his eyebrow at Cook as he questioned him in an attempt to figure out if the brute actually possessed feelings.

"Of course not Freds, the cookie monster does not get involved in feelings."

"Oh really, well how comes your face seems to say something different."

Cook just laughed it off, it was true he thought Naomi was very attractive but there was no chance of him getting anywhere near that, he did not want to become the victim of the Fitch sisters. Effy Stonem was a mystery though, a mystery he wouldn't mind investigating especially after her cryptic comments that had been scattered like rare seeds throughout his week.

Pandora and Effy used to stay over each other's house every weekend but parties and the like meant that Effy was usually unavailable. They had made the point of organising this particular sleep over to coincide with a lack of parties and Thomas' training. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to relationships within the group;

"So how are you feeling about Freddie and Katie?" Pandora asked hesitantly, knowing that although they were able to stay civil around each other there may still be unresolved tension.

"Well I don't know about her but he is a dick." Effy spoke quietly as she checked her nails nonchalantly.

"Perhaps he has changed, it was two years ago Eff."

"Leopards never change their spots Pandora. Anyway how are you and Thomas?"

"We're good, I just miss him sometimes because I don't see him at school obviously and he's training a lot. I know it sounds stupid but I think it could be easier for him to find someone else."

"Don't think like that Panda, he is lucky to have you and if he can't see that then he's not worth it."

Back at Naomi's house it was growing dark and Emily laid with her head on Naomi's chest cuddling into her side whilst Naomi wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulders.

"I can't believe we have two years left and then we've got to decide what we want to do and where we want to go, have you thought about it at all?" Naomi asked Emily.

"I just want to do photography, I heard about this really cool college but it's in America. How about you?"

"Well I did think about politics but truth be told, as clichéd as it may sound, I just want to make a difference."

"Well whatever you do will make a difference. Have you thought about the United Nations, their HQ is in New York? Just think, Naomi and Emily travelling America together." Emily giggled and began to writhe about when Naomi tickled her sides.

"You know how much I would love that, America's a great place. However I think the company should be up for negotiation."

This time it was Emily's turn to tickle Naomi as a punishment for her comment. Something told her they weren't going to get much sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

College was seemingly less eventful by the week apart from Cook's occasional criminal and sexual behaviour, but then again the normal caused no interest to anyone. Cook prayed for something interesting to happen, and it did, although probably not quite what he was hoping for.

It was Thursday evening and Cook was going for a walk to avoid returning home, his Mum was drinking again and she wasn't all too pleasant to be around. He wanted to be there for his brother but Paddy was at a friend's overnight so there was no need to be at home. So instead he ambled along the streets of the city, it was getting dark as the hours passed by and Cook's pupils were dilated from the spliff he held in between his index and middle finger of his right hand. He took another drag and gazed up at the neon sign which became increasingly blurred but Cook knew what it indicated. He scraped his feet on the floor before rapping his knuckles on the door of his 'favourite' sleazy sex palace. As he walked in his feet began to stick to the carpet which could only be salvaged by industrial cleaner and he walked around the corner to find exactly who he was looking for.

There was no college on the Friday because there had been an explosion in one of the lockers which had led to substantial damage. This meant that Naomi and Emily could spend the Friday together on Dartmoor, the plan was for Emily to stay around her girlfriend's house and they would drive down in a rental car in the morning. This way Emily was free to take a lot more photos and Naomi could watch her, activities they would both relish in. Emily planned to get a lift over to the Campbell house later but her lovely twin sister was not letting her go on a weekend away without carrying out a thorough check on her suitcase. Emily left Katie in her bedroom whilst she went to the toilet and returned to find three shirts and two pairs of shirts on the floor.

"Katie!"

"What, you don't seriously expect me to let you go on a weekend away, where you will be seen by the public may I add, wearing that. I may be harsh sometimes but I will not be sued for neglect because I don't make the required interventions on your excessively disastrous fashion sense."

"Oh I'm glad you inherited our darling mother's charm, Katiekins." Said Emily in a sarcastic drawl.

Katie went to leave the room but before she left she called across the room, "I put in a little present for me, you may find it helpful."

Emily became immediately alarmed and began searching through the suitcase and as she reached the bottom she banged her fingers on something hard and flinched with the pain. She reached in for the second time and discovered a can of squirty cream at the bottom, her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Katie!" shouted Emily but all she got in return was a laugh and a 'have fun' as the front door shut behind her twin.

Back in the centre of Bristol Cook was just emerging from the 'shop' after spending half an hour 'rejuvenating' himself. He chuckled as he ambled further down the street but took a double take as halfway down the road he noticed the same back alley in which he had experienced the strange encounter that seemed to be haunting him. Cook crossed the road to get closer and do a bit of investigating, the strange events had triggered his curious nature and he now felt a compulsion to scan over the scene of the crime. As he reached the alley he saw graffiti on the wall, when he looked closer he saw that it spelled out a riddle:

I happen when someone wants you  
I am an action but I'm not offensive  
I happen between two people  
To get someone's attention  
One touching the other  
What am I?

Cook had only a few seconds to ponder the riddle before he felt the answer. He felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around. And that was the last he felt before the darkness overwhelmed him accompanied by excruciating pain in the back of his head.

Thomas was wrapping up his training session, his eager blonde girlfriend watching him. His coach shouted encouragement from the start line as Thomas shaved one second off his season's best and with this announcement he jumped in the air before being smothered by an excited Pandora.

"Well done Tommo, just in time for the competition! Can't wait to see you!"

"Hate to put a dampener on things," Thomas' coach approached the pair ,"but we have a strict rule that there should be no girlfriends at competitions. We find that it _distracts_ competitors"

Pandora was about to protest but the presence of Anita silenced her suddenly.

"At least you've got me to keep you company."

Her sickly smile made Pandora glare at Thomas until he made the link that this topic would require a talk later.

Back at the Fitch household, Emily zipped up her suitcase and threw on her converses before dragging the suitcase outside the house and perching on the wall to wait for Naomi.

As if by magic Naomi trundled up the road in the rental car, she saw the redhead with a radiant smile on her face. Naomi couldn't begin to deny her excitement at spending the weekend with her girlfriend, she had packed her favourite pair of matching underwear in preparation and couldn't wait to show them off. As she rolled up to the Fitch household Emily put her sunglasses on top of her head and Naomi broke suddenly at the sight of the deep brown eyes. Emily laughed as Naomi was jerked forward with the sudden and visibly uncomfortable stopping of the car. Naomi blushed partly from the embarrassment and partly because of her girlfriend's attractive smile making her a little flushed.

"Are you getting in then?"

"Okay okay, calm down Miss Campbell. Anyway aren't you going to help me in with these _huge _bags?"

Naomi just glared at her whilst Emily dragged the suitcase and threw it in the boot before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Oh come on you know you can't stay mad at me." Cooed Emily as Naomi drove away.

Naomi didn't remove her eyes from the road in front of her for one second, "You can flutter your eyelashes all you want but you know how stubborn I am."

They sat in silence for a while until they were just coming towards Naomi's house, Emily placed her hand on Naomi's thigh.

"So remind me again just how stubborn you are" said Emily seductively as she slowly moved her hand up Naomi's thigh. Naomi pulled into a space at the side of the road.

"Stubborn enough to walk away from you." She said a smirk threatening to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"What if I do this." Emily replied in a raspy voice, sliding her hand round Naomi's leg so it teased her inner thigh. Naomi could maintain her willpower no longer and leant in to connect her lips with Emily but the redhead slipped out of the car and started up the path to the door leaving Naomi stunned.

"Shame about being stubborn isn't it?"

No one was home because Naomi's mum was at a climate change conference in Exeter for the week so Naomi swiftly ran up the path behind Emily and opened the front door dragging Emily in.

"Don't do this to me." Pleaded Naomi jokingly.

"Well better make it worth my while then hadn't you." Teased Emily further making Naomi want Emily even more. So the blonde walked into Emily's path and slowly unbuttoned her shirt in front of her girlfriend.

"How's that?" drawled Naomi, noticing the sudden dilation of Emily's pupils.

"Miss Campbell," Emily's eyes grazed Naomi's body lingering on her exposed cleavage, "I think you might be nearly there."

"Nearly? Well I don't know what more I can do then." Said Naomi, feigning desperation as she sat on the stairs.

"Hang on, this might do it." Emily walked slowly up to Naomi and straddled her so she was inches away from Naomi's face.

Naomi nodded, "I think you might be right there."

"I'm always right." Said Emily with wink.


End file.
